1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building exterior roof tiles and specifically to an improved building roof tile that is made of a uniquely fire resistant or retardant layered system, featherweight, hurricane proof, yields a high R-value for insulation, offers low thermal transference into attic space, is able to be retrofitted to any sloped roof without structural build-up, is molded into single or triple sized units, can produce upgradable solar energy, is easy to transport and install, cannot break under foot or when extreme pressures are applied and can be molded to look like slate, wood, flat or roll tile. The tile embodiment is made of closed cell polymeric isocyanate component and water based HCFC-2455fa blown in 3 lb or greater formulations or other fibrous materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exterior sloped building roofs have used different materials such as asphalt-based products, metal, clay, cement, wood, slate, and rubber, for protecting a building from inclement weather such as rain, ultraviolet rays, heat, cold, snow, ice, and wind damage.
Typical roofs are made of plywood, tarpaper and shingles. Tiles are also used to cover the plywood and tarpaper. Traditional tiles are made in small pieces and are made of terra cotta, clay or other heavy, cementious materials. Traditional tiles create a great weight on the building structure requiring a more sturdy and costly construction of the building. Installing traditional tile is material and labor-intensive and requires hauling and lifting heavy loads of tile pieces and concrete for the setup work and throughout the installation and finishing process. Workers must cut traditional tiles with dangerous diamond blades powered by gasoline driven tools causing hazardous airborne particles to lungs and eyes.
The present invention overcomes several compounding problems of previously used tiles made of cement and ceramic materials by providing a dense 3-lb or 4-lb closed cell, featherweight poly foam-based, molded tile that is durable, has exceptional high wind resistance (over 225-mph), has excellent R-value for insulation so the invention does not retain and transfer heat or cold to the undersides of the roof deck or better termed “attic space”, is far easier to cut with a hand saw and less expensive to install on a building's exterior slope or pitched roof deck.
Traditional concrete and terra cotta roof tiles are easily fractured and broken from the moment the tiles are de-molded until the time the tile installation is completed. Broken tiles are an expense that is passed on to the end user. Average breakage ranges between 5-10% each time tiles are loaded, transported and unloaded. Pallets of tile are all subject to this moving process no less than twice after manufacturing, yielding high waste and higher prices. The invention will solve this problem by formulating “roof tiles” out of polyurethane foam, mineral fiber or fiberglass, sturdy, completed and ready for palletizing immediately after de-molding, without the possibility of fracture thereby eliminating breakage due to its core composition coupled with distinguishing design characteristics.
Traditional tiles are subject to deterioration due to the composition of the products and the effect of the elements over time. This degradation causes tiles to become brittle and routinely fracture and break when basic maintenance is performed causing leaky puncture points in the substrate. The invention solves this problem by incorporating a thick-bodied, heavy-duty wedge design that brings the foundation or bottom side of the tile to rest onto the substrate/roof deck creating a wholly supported platform when installed using adhesive foam therefore, roof tiles will not/cannot, break under foot but has 1/17 the weight of traditional tiles (volume-to-volume), yet will not crack/break during usual shipping, handling and installation due to its durable closed cell, poly-blend foam or mineral fibrous core and its long-lasting, impact resistant flexible poly top coating.
Polyurethane based foams are the most insulating roofing systems available today. These products cure in seconds and are currently used only on flat roofs. Because of application limitations from on-site spray procedures, polyurethane based foams are unacceptable on pitched roofs because they cannot be satisfactorily finished, once cured. Also the flammability ratings of standard coatings or top layering for urethane flat roof systems that are applied after spray foam applications, are not approved for usage on a roof pitch over 2″ on 12″ i.e. “low slope”. Poly coatings or plastics and polyurethane foams or other mineral fibrous materials can include additives allowing these byproducts to be labeled as fire resistant or retardant, which simply defined means said byproducts are not impervious to flame but rather when encountered by high temperatures caused by fire or other high heat circumstances, their additives react from the heat lending the byproducts to respond in one of two ways by either charring into an ash-like resin or turning from a solid state back into a hot liquid state before gravity disperses it. However when fire resistant or retardant poly coatings and fire resistant or retardant poly foams are applied to each other and introduced to a flame, the emissions released in both byproducts create a highly volatile discharge negating any/all fire resistant or retardant properties. This problem has never been rectified and has plagued industries for decades.
Applicant's tile resolves the fire resistance and fire retardance problems by manufacturing the foam tile using a multi-layering manufacturing process applying specific coating materials over the tile body polyurethane foams or other mineral fibrous materials. The invention introduces a fire blocking partition between the tile exterior/outer coating and the polyurethane foam tile body, but only a non-water based layer is applicable or else necessary bonding cannot occur. Under production, open tile mold cavities initially are robotically sprayed with a flexible byproduct mixture of an 100% solid aliphatic polyurea material, UltraViolet ray repellents and flame retardant/resistant additives yielding a durable top tile layer/surface coat that sets to tack in under one-minute. Secondly a rigid byproduct intumescent mixture based on a non-halogenated phosphate yielding a unique 100% solid epoxy sub-layer/beneath surface coat that serves as the fire blocking partition is introduced and is also robotically sprayed on the outer aliphatic layer and allowed to fully cure before closing the mold and injecting the tile body polyurethane foam or mineral fibrous material, permitting all in-mold products to simultaneously bond, thereby creating the first authentic fire resistant foam roof tile. Once the tile is removed from the mold, it is ready to be delivered and installed on any 3″ on 12″ or greater slope roof. The tile can also be correctly manufactured if the process were conducted in reverse.
Direct sunlight on hot days raises roof material temperatures well over 200 degrees and cool nights rapidly decrease roof material temperatures below 80 degrees. During these weather conditions, on the underside of the tile, condensation daily drips down onto the substrate causing rapid substrate deterioration. Therefore tile roof systems need frequent maintenance and often leak after a short service time due to constant moisture. The Applicant's tile solves this problem by the product's high thermal insulating core that eliminates thermal transfer from the top to the bottom side of the roof tile yielding a much greater lifecycle to the substrate due to the fact that the Applicant's tile temperature only yields minor fluctuations on its exposed surface area. If the temperature outdoors is 85 degrees Fahrenheit, then the surface area of the Applicant's tile core will represent substantially that intensity even in direct sunlight, thereby virtually eliminating contrary temperature elevations and their transference to the undersides of the roof or better termed “attic space” preventing unbearable conditions just above the living or working space of a residential or commercial property.
Available tile roof systems need frequent maintenance and leak after a short service time due to rain/water penetration between roofing tiles that flows down onto the substrate also causing rapid substrate deterioration. The Applicant's tile solves this problem by the product's multi-casting pieces into (3-in-1) increased area per tile or triple/tri-tiles that reduce side lapping by over 60% on the roof lay-outs and by overlapping the tiles in a manner that inter band in a building block fashion which makes water penetration much more difficult if not mostly impossible.
Available pitched roof systems cannot hold up against category five (cat-5) hurricane winds. The Applicant's tile solves this problem by testing and achieving over a 200+ mph wind uplift rating without suffering any damage. This rating demonstrates that the invention can withstand any hurricane force wind and protect the structure it is properly installed on greatly minimizing storm damage and insurance claims plus premiums.
Hailstorms can damage most roof systems and sometimes facilitates major water penetration into the building and massive damage to building's interior. The Applicant's tile roof solves that problem because of each tile's pliable/crack resistant top layer and sub-layer coatings, plus the thickness and density of the Applicant's tile's core. When a tile is struck, even if hard enough to dent the tile, tile will not permit water penetration. Applicant's tiles can be easily repaired or replaced individually if damaged.
Traditional tile roof systems are highly material and labor intensive. The Applicant's invention solves these problems because the roof tiles are extremely lightweight. Roof tile installation is not complex, and requires far lesser amounts (±35%) of poly foam adhesive and caulking to install. The need for additional mechanical roof tile fasteners that create leaking points due to nail or screw penetrations into/through the substrate beyond the bottom/start row on any structure's sloped roof is eliminated when tile needs applied on steep slope roofing areas.
Solar panels are attached to roofs to generate electricity. Solar panel brackets are attached to metal legs or stands that penetrate roof systems thus requiring special flashings and patching points. Solar panels create additional weight on structures plus their brackets, metal framing and bases, require separate installation, add no insulation, and create potential drafting and leak points in a roof surface. A typical solar panel uses a series of photovoltaic cells permanently mounted together that cannot be upgraded or renewed to meet significant improvements in solar cells without replacing entire panels. The Applicant's roof solves these issues by recessing/embedded solar photovoltaic cells encapsulated within a durable tile-sized “Module” eliminating leaky metal brackets, and heavy metal framing and bases. Individual tiles and/or their individual “Modules” are easy to upgrade. Simply detach “Modules” using common fastening methods (screws or supplied stock), unplug and sporadically replace a few “Modules” in the future, thereby making solar energy generating roof tiles very easy and affordable to boost power with tomorrow's advancements and eliminate the need to ever consider replacing costly large solar panels on a rooftop.
Solar panels installed on brackets that are attached to metal legs or stands, require removing said panels to replace the roofing material every 15-30 years (depending on the type of roof system) and then separately re-installed again, creating a variety of potential problems from panel breakage, to additional labor costs, to incorrect electrical and/or securing mechanical fastenings. The Applicant's roof solves these issues by greatly increasing the roof tiles' life expectancy (70+ years) and recessing/embedded solar cells encapsulated within a durable “Module” that is easily replaced by substituting the solar module back into the roof tile with simple fasteners, thus eliminating the need to remove and replace any large solar panels due to dissimilar roofing material degradation or a solar cell's accelerated short term life span. Simply replace the “Module” set in the tile without disturbing the tile or roof substrate.
Solar panels that are the interlocking, surface mounted type (installed without brackets and metal legs) are mechanically fastened directly to the roof deck and double as the main barrier between the weather and the structure. Pre-existing rooftops must be exactly the same size in length and width as the installed combination of these types of solar panels or they must be interwoven with other roofing material types to protect balance roof areas not covered by the panels. Inter mixing different roofing materials creates potential drafting and leak points in a roof surface. The invention solves these issues by perfectly retrofitting any sloped roof deck end to end (like traditional roof tiles) without the need for solar panel bracket or additional structural build-out and extra engineering costs due to invention's featherweight core and easy installation advantages. The total installed weight of the invention per square foot with any desired substrate, equals the same or less installed weight as any regular or heavy duty asphalt shingle that are universally approved for usage on every pitched roof over a 3-on-12 slope.